One-shots
by Blayzefyre1998
Summary: So, these are Natsu x Nadia and Gray x Juvia One shots. They wont have anything to do with the other and this is like my first couple of one shots that I wrote so I hope you like it.
1. Shocked (Gruvia)

"G-Gr-Gray,what are-what are you doing here? Juvia thought you were at a mission with Team Natsu.". A bluenett asked/said. The woman had ocean blue hair and aquamarine eyes and was wearing a light blue long-sleeve shirt with a large snowflake in white on the front showing her curves with dark grey skinny jeans and black flats.

"Yea, well I came back a couple minutes ago but I decided to go my house to rest for a bit. What-what are you two doing here. Together. Alone?". The Man called Gray gritted through his teeth. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans and black sneakers, while his upper body was wrapped in bandages.

"Well...ummm,we...uhh...-

"Well, if you must know Fullbuster, Juvia and I were one a date or we were until you came. Now, if you excuse us, we would like to get back to it.", The silver haired man next to the woman said while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't mind Lyon, I was asking Juvia. So,Juvia i-is this true?". Gray asked once more while he maintaned a frown on his face but you could see that his eyes were looking for it to not be true."Juvia,please answer me.". He pleaded while reaching for her arm but when he got close, she backed away.

"Gray-san,Juvia would like it if we talked at a different time, Lyon-sama and Juvia must go.". She said as she looked away from his eyes. Searching for Lyon's eyes she tugged on his arm and signaled them to leave. "Let's go,Lyon-sama.".

"Like I said Gray, Juvia and I were on a date that we would like to get back to. Come Juvia, Let's go before we miss our movie.". He said as he took her hand and led her the opposite direction.

"Juvia,wait!". Gray yelled and caught her hand before they could get far. "Please,let's talk later because we seriously have things to say to each other." He said as he looked fusturated as she kept looking away from him.

"Later,Gray,Later.".That was the last thing she said before she left with Lyon.

"Damnit, Erza was right. Damnit..Damnit...DAMNIT!".He yelled out to the sky" I have to tell Juvia before this thing ends up going too far.".He said as he walked to the guild and wait for Juvia.

**AT THE GUILD8888888**

"Oi, Lucy! I need to talk to you and Erza.".Gray yelled as he entered.

"Huh? What for Gray?". The first one to answer was the brown-eyed blonde who was only wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of short jean shorts and white sandles. Her hair was up in two twin pigtails.

"It's about Juvia. She-she's out on a date with Lyon.".He said as he sat down and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"So, that's why she wasn't behind the pillar when you walked in. I am not suprised, she was bound to get tired of waiting for you.".The red hair said. She was wearing a chest plate of armor and on her arms with a navy blue skirt with boots.

"What are you talking about Erza? I wasn't gone that long on the mission with you guys.". Said as he flinched from the smack on the head courtesy of Erza.

"You know that wasn't what Erza meant, Gray. Have you ever thought that she might've been tired of you not telling her how you felt? Or maybe she just wanted to give Lyon a chance so she would at least try to be happy without you.". Lucy told him.

"Gray,I told you to be more resolute with Juvia and tell her your feelings before it was too late or something like this was going to ,you're the only one of us that hasn't confessed to the person you like for heaven's sake even Natsu,NATSU confessed to Lucy and he's denser than you.".Erza said while she emphized Natsu's name.

"I know,I know but I didn't know that she would've chosen now of all times to- you know,give Lyon a chance.".He said with his head down and with his fist clenching.

"Gray,even if it wasn't with Lyon, don't you think that Juvia had the right to make her life with someone that'll love her like she loves or loved you?Juvia deserves someone will hold her,kiss her and tell her that they love her and if it isn't with you than let it be someone about it,Gray.".Lucy said as she got up and headed toward a pink hair guy.

"What about you Erza?What do you think?Are you going to scold me as well?Are you going to tell me that I should just let her be with Lyon?".Gray asked the red head.

"Look Gray,I said all that needed to be said already but if I was you I would tell her how I felt and try to get her to give me another chance but I'm not you so I won't do that.".And with that she walked away from him.

"Erza's right maybe I should just let her be because what's the point of leading her on if I can't even say the words that she wants to hear the most.".He walked out of the guild and was about to go home without even talking to Juvia until he hear some familiar voices.

"Thanks Lyon,it was fun Juvia hasn't been out on a date in a long time.".The woman said as they stop at a bridge."I only aim to please,my dear you think that there'll be a second date?".The silver haired man said.

"I'll think about it,Lyon-sama.".She told him,"Anyways Lyon,Juvia should really be heading ,Juvia'll see you later.".She said as she got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss one his cheek and walked towars the direction that Gray was she got farther and farther from him you could hear a 'YAHOO!',from the man who was already in the distance.

"Juvia.",called he called out.

"Gra-Gray,what are you doing out here,shouldn't you be resting at home?".Juvia said.

"Well,I was on my way and then I heard your voices.".

"Oh,umm...well,Juvia should be on her way now.".She said as she tried to walk past him without any talking but her efforts were unlucky because Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his chest with her back facing him.

"Remember I said you and I had to have a talk.",He turned her around but only got annoyed that she wasn't looking at him but at the floor."Juvia look at me.".He said as he took one of his hands and lifted her chin.

"Gray,what is there to talk about?Is it about Lyon-sama because you could ask Erza-san or Lucy-chan about it.".She said as she struggled to get out of his hold but it was useless because everytime tried,Gray held her even tighter.

"Juvia,I want you to tell me what the hell possessed you to go out with that wannabe Ice-Bastard?Why would you now of all times decide to go out with him?".He said as he looked her directly into her eyes.

"You ask why but yet you already know the answer,don't you Gray?As for why now of all times,well maybe it's because if Juvia would've agreed when you were here,you would've made a huge and Lyon-sama would've never stopped fighting enough for Juvia to answer instead you both would act like idiots and injure yourselves then you would've answered for me without knowing how Juvia felt.".She said as she looked down again but he felt something wet on his arm.

"Juvia,you know that's not know I just don't want him to hurt you like the idiot he is. And-

"You know who hurts me the most,Gray?!".She intrupped him in mid-sentance as she took the chance to get away from his she spoke again,"You do!You hurt me more than Lyon ever would!Lyon,actually cares about me while you only care about a stupid childhood rivalry!".She yelled at him before she turn her back to him.

"Juvia,that's not true and you know it!I care for you and not that stupid childhood rivalry!".He yelled back at her as he tried to get closer to her but couldn't because with every step he took forward she would take one backward.

"Juvia,please you gotta believe only reason I never wanted Lyon close to because I was afraid that you would stop loving me,once you saw that you had someone else as a that was more open with his feelings than me,someone that knew their way with Juvia,don't ever say that you'd rather be with him than me because was there when the dragons came!?Or when they nearly killed you,who was their to push you out of the way?!Who have you been pair with at the last GMG's?We make a better team and you know that!". He pleaded with her with tears down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry,Gray but in my opinion I would be better off without any of the feelings for you.I'd be better off married to an idiot like Natsu-san.".Gray was about to argue with her about that but then she spoke again."But you know something?I don't think I could ever love someone the way I love you and only you.I mean of course Lyon has a place in my heart but I don't think he could ever have a huge place like you do.".She said in first person as she walked closer to him instead of away from him."You know that no matter how hard I try I can never forget you because you rescued me from the rain that plagued me since I was a child that's why I love you and only you not Lyon,not Natsu,not anyone else just you!"She said as she pokesd his now shirt less chest.

"Juvia,I'm so sorry for every thing I've put you through.I'm so...so..so sorry I know that you could never for-

He was interruped by soft lips on his own,he was shocked at first but then he loosened up and kissed her back with full force.

"Juvia thought she already told Gray-sama,she could never stay mad at Gray-sama for -sama is the only person that could ever make Juvia feel like this and still make her happy."She said as she kissed again but harder she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

"Gr-gray-sama,what ar-are you doing?!".She said as she was picked up by Gray and given another kiss again with full force.

"I'm going to make up for every single time I've ignored you.".He said as she turned as dark as Erza's hair or darker if possible.

"KYAAAA~!PERVERT~!".She screamed as he walked towards his house where they wouldn't be out of for hours.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE BUSHES8888888**

"Finally,their Lyon,I know how much I hurts but you did a great it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have never gotten them together.".Said a female voice.

She had pure red eyes and jet black hair,she was wearing a red bikini top with a silver cresent moon on the right breast with a black sleeveless leather vest that cut off 2 inches below her chest and black and red camo cargo jeans and red was standing next to a red head and a blonde.

"No problem,Gabriela as long as Juvia-san is happy then I'm to tell you the truth I have gotten over her I'm actually planing to ask out Chelia on a date tomorrow.".The silver haired man said.

"Well,I hope it goes well Lyon,you deserve happiness even if it isn't with Chelia,is a really sweet girl when you come to think of it.".The red head said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well,if you ladies don't mind I really should be heading ,Lucy,Erza take care and take care of Juvia-san please.".He said as he gave them all small hugs before leaving.

"Don't worry Lyon,we will and we'll make sure that she's happy!".Lucy yelled while waving to him as he walked away from them.

**Well,everyone I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope that you liked the pairings even if others weren't mentioned alot.**

**Ja ne Minna!**

**P.S if anyone wants to make a lemon of this then tell me and I'll think about it.**

**Oh and Gabriela is one of my Oc's.**


	2. Cheater (NadTsu)

_**Hi.! My name is Jay and I'm glad to see that you are going to read my story.**_

_**My Character Tyler Smith/Naida Leyva(Explained later in the story), is a Fire Wolf Demon Slaye, In case of any confusion.**_

_**She is 26 years old.**_

_**Natsu is 29 years old in this.**_

_**Tyler joined Fairy Tail at 19 years old and when Natsu was 22 years old. But din't start dating until about two years later.**_

_**Tyler was only 18 years old when she was at Lamia Scale, when Lyon was 27 years old and they dated for a year before, he left her to try to get Juvia and she left about a month after her birthday.**_

"Na-natsu? What's going on here?" A confuse female voice asked. Her eyes could compare to the darkest ruby that you could find in a cave with her darker than the night hair. She stood next to the open door gapping at the sight in front of her of the man, she loved.

"Ty-tyler, you're back?! I thought that you were still on the mission?!" The man 'Natsu' said with a surprised and a regretful tone. Natsu had salmon pink hair and dark green eyes that were dark enough to be confused with black. Next to him was a blonde who was covering herself with the bedsheets.

"Yea my mission was only 4 weeks long, I thought I told you that. So, this is what you were doing when you told me, you were 'busy' ?" She air quoted the word busy and kept glaring at the blonde. "You know Lucy, I thought I was wrong about you and the fact that I thought that you would get with Natsu even though he had a girlfriend and that you weren't a two cent whore but I was a stupid dumbass. I thought I could trust you and that we could be friends and Natsu, I thought you said you were over her but like always I was wrong." Tyler grabbed her duffle bag next to her and went to her closet and grabbed clothes, as she stuffed them in her bag, Natsu asked.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as he put on some boxers but the girl wouldn't anwser him and once again he asked, "Tyler, where are you going?"

She turned around and answered, "Packing stuff up and getting away from you and the bitch." She started to walk out of the house. When she was far away she could hear that Natsu was calling her but she payed no attention to it and kept walking in the storm.

"Ty! Wait, let me explain please!" She could feel him catching up to her but payed no heed to it, and kept walking. She felt someone pulling her arm, she stopped but didn't turn.

"Why?" She whispered to him, "Why should I wait? If it was pretty clear that you were having fun!?" She said louder to where it was almost a yell. "I thought that you were over her but you made it pretty clear that you still have feelings for her." She yanked her arm out of his grip and started to walk again but she was once again grabbed by Natsu. He was now wearing a pair of sweats but still no shoes in the rain.

"You're no saint either, I can smell Lyon all over you, right now." He said as he pulled her closer and nipped her at her neck, "I thought you said that it was a solo mission." He whispered in her ear as he kept nuzzling her neck. She pushed him away and glared at him with anger but hurt was evident in her eyes.

"Are you implying that I was sleeping with Lyon? You know, you are the most idiotic human being ever !" She yelled at him with all the anger that she had. "I told you before that Lyon is my ex-boyfriend and that's what he'll always be that because I had you- no, I thought I had you. The reason I smell so much like him is because they had sent the same mission to Lamia Scale by accident and he answered it as well. He got there after me and the person thought we were a team, so she gave us a one bed bedroom, that's why I smell so much like him. He fought with me and then brought me back here after taking me to catch up with him." She explained to him with a tone in her voice as if it was venom in her mouth. "You know I never thought that you would doubt but I guess that there's a first time for everything." She laughed bitterly, she was glad that the raindrops hid her tears but knew that he could smell them.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler. I-I never-

"Don't." She plead quietly. "Just go back to your house and make sure that Lucy, doesn't touch anything of mine and I 'll go back tomorrow for my stuff." She said as she picked up her bag, that she dropped when she pushed him of her.

"Don't leave me, please... I need you..." He pleaed with her, he tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away before her could touch it.

"NO! I don't want to hear anymore lies from you." Her ruby red eyes were now a more bloody color and her pupils were now that of a cats and her irises were black as coal. This time she ran as fast as she could from him to the point were her legs finally gave up along with her spirit, she broke right there in the middle of the road. Her clothes were sticking to her and she knew that she was bound to get a cold but didn't care.

"Tyler-chan? Wh-what happened?" She saw blue hair next to her and looked up she saw big blue eyes with a worried expression.

"Ju-juvia?" Tyler said as she threw herself on that bluenette and sobbed harder. "Na-na-natsu and L-lucy... I fou-found them together." Juvia hugged her tight when she explained what happened in short words.

"Would Ty-chan like to stay with Juvia?" She asked her as she helped her stand up. Tyler nodded and they started to walk under her umbrella to her house. They finally got to her house and Juvia was the one who spoke.

"Ty-chan can take a bath before Gray-Sama comes home and I'll go prepare some tea." Tyler nodded and walked to the bathroom, she open the warm water and stripped. She layed in the warm water staring at the wall for a long time before she started to wash her hair and body.

She heard a knock at the door before Juvia came in and told her on behind the other side of the shower curtain. "Juvia brought Ty-chan some pajama pants and a loose shirt so, she can sleep."

"Thanks." The girl whispered before Juvia left.

"Don't worry about it, Tyler. You would've done the same for me." It was one of the few time that Juvia spoke in first person. Tyler stood up and dried herself with the towel that was brought to her. She changed into a baggy blue shirt that reached her knees and clashed with her eyes but no the less was thankful with white pajama pants that had small blue flowers on it and then put her hair in a messy bun. She went down stairs and heard a male voice say.

"Tyler, I didn't know that you were here." She looked next to Juvia, there was a man alittle older than her, he had dark raven hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He had nothing on except a pair of boxers, he was hold a toddler boy in his arm that had dark blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Yea, I just got back home from the mission." She looked down at the floor.

"Should I tell Natsu that you're here?" He asked and looked worried when she said no. "What happened between you and him?" Her eyes widen and she lifted her head up fast when he asked that.

"W-why do you think that something happened betwe-

"Cut that bull, I've known you enough to know when you're upset. So, what happened?" He asked again.

"He was with Lucy." She said softly.

"That's all you know he always hangs-

"NOT LIKE THAT! H-HE WAS...in bed with her." Her voice lowered and she spoke again. "He slept with her, he touched her in our bed and he didn't seem guilty about it." Her head lowered as she felt that tears were about to spill from her eyes again.

"So, you finally found out." He said quietly.

"WHAT?! Y-you knew?" She questioned him but it sounded more like a statement.

"Gray-sama knew and he didn't tell Juvia or Tyler-chan? Why, if you knew what would happen?" The bluenette took the child from his arm and asked him. She took the child into his own room and then came out.

"Honestly, I didn't say anything because he said it was payback or some shit and it was none of my business." He raised his hand as if to surrender.

"Payback!? Oh, for fuck's sake! He heard Lyon's voice on one of my calls home and automaticly assumed that we were sleeping together but in reality we were only on a mission to get rid of some griffins." She explained to them. "He could've asked me but no,he assumed like always. I'm tired of him doing that crap!" She went to the spare room that Juvia said was for her and slammed the door.

"Really Gray, not important? Uhgg...baka!" The bluenette told him and went to their own room and brought a pillow and a blanket. "Good night." She said with a deadly tone and then slammed her own door.

"That dumbass, I'm gonna kill him if Juvia doesn't kill me first." He went to the couch and went to sleep.

**...Tyler's Pov...**

"Ty-chan! Wake up! Hurry!" I could hear Juvia yelling through the door and banging on it at the same time, I got up fast and opened the door.

"What's wrong,Juvia?" I asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"I-it's Natsu, he's in a fight!" She started to pull my arm to go down stairs but I yanked it back.

"So what, he gets into a fight every other day?" I started to go back up to the room.

"No, he's gone balistic when some guy, two of them came and then he claimed they smelled like you." She pulled me back down and we were already out the door when I asked her.

"Was it a blonde and a red head, Juvia?" Fearing the anwser that she would give me.

"Yes, why do you know them?" She asked me, as I grabbed her and started to run with her.

"Yep, but I'll explain after we get there." I ran faster with her stumbling after me. When we got the guild I saw that there was a was of ice and iron protecting the woman and children and some of the men that weren't strong enough to deal with them. Gajeel, Gray and Laxus were trying to hold back the flaming dragon slayer while Jellal and another red head were holding back a blonde with icicles coming from his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?! Damon? Kaiyler? What are you guys doing here?" I yelled at them and the first one whose head turned a the blonde's.

"Nadia?! Nadia!" Before I knew it there was a hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle on top of me.

"Ge-get off o-of me, you idiot!" I said as I used all of my strength to push him off of me. "Damon, what are you doing here ? I thought you said you were going to visit tomorrow, not today?" I asked him as I hugged him but was interrupted by the Ice-Make mage.

"Ahem, please go on while we hold back the flaming jealous idiot." I looked at Natsu, his hair was messed up more wild and his eyes were that of a predetor.

"Oh yea, I want to introduce my brothers-

"BROTHERS?!" The whole guild yelled, and I saw that Natsu was back to normal but he had a shocked look in his eyes.

"Yes, my two older brothers Damon and Kaiyler." I pointed at them as I looked at Damon closer, I saw that his short blonde spiked hair was now like Jellal's and his pure silver-blue eyes looked alot older. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue pair of cargo shorts and black high tops with white fingerless gloves. You could see his light blue Sabertooth guild mark on his upper arm.

While, I saw that Kaiyler's hair was still the same shaggy mess it was when I last saw him and his grassy green eyes were still full of childishness. He wasn't wear a shirt but had black basketball shorts and green vans with some black leather gloves. You could see his dark green Lamia Scale guild mark on his right pec.

"What happened here? Why were you and Natsu fighting here to the point that they had to hold you and him back?" I asked him as I glared at Natsu, who was already out of the guys hold.

"I can answer that . " I looked at Kaiylar waiting for him to answer. "We barely came in and asked for you when that lizard boy attacked Damon and I asking why we smelled like you while I tried to explain, our dear brother Damon's fuse blew and said that we didn't have to explain to him, shit. Then, Pinkie over there-" He pointed at Natsu, "Grabbed him by his shirt and then, well this happened." After he was done explaining he gave me a tight hug.

I turned to Natsu and walked over to him then grabbed him by his ear and pushed him onto a chair. "What the hell is wrong with you! You attacked my brothers without even knowing them and then you damaged the guild to the point where it's going to take all of us including Damon, a months worth of missions! All of this because you keep assuming shit, really Natsu you have to learn how to control yourself. After all we broke up yesterday so, keep your sorry bullshit to yourself." I told him with anger lacying my voice.

"Come on Kai and Damon, let's go to my apartment so, I can get changed and Juvia?" I said turning to the bluenette who was next to her husband holding her son.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"Thanks for bringing me here on time before they killed each other and Natsu, I going to go get my clothes then I am going to go find a new apartment so, just be ready to find my side of the closet empty." I told them. I turned to my brothers and walked out of the guild with them behind me.

**...Natsu Pov...**

"What did she mean by 'we broke up yesterday' ?" I turned Erza who was holding her purple haired daughter over her pregnant stomach.

"I'll tell you what she meant by that Erza-san." I heard Juvia say as she was glaring at me with so, much anger. "Our Natsu here, cheated on Tyler-chan but you know what's funny? It was with Lucy, the girl who he supposely gave up on, the girl who he only loved like a sister and a friend. He cheated on Tyler with someone who doesn't even love him, someone who played him like a fiddle. All because he didn't have the guts that to ask Tyler, why Lyon was on a mission with her and he just assumed that she was cheating on him." She glared at Lucy who was next to Levy, I knew that she was serious because she kept using first person.

"Natsu, I thought that you would be the last person who would be capable of cheating but I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did and Lucy, I really don't have any word for you." Cana lectured up as she stood next to Laxus who was checking her stomach to make sure that their baby was alright.

"Whatever I'm going to find my soon to be mate and this time, I'll make sure I won't do anything stupid." I started to walk out the guild but not before someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and saw Lucy.

"You go get her and convince her that this was all a mistake that whatever happened between us was nothing more but a dumb move, got it? When you do remind her how much you love her." She had her bangs covering her eyes as she let got, I smiled at her and nodded.

I finally got out of the guild and went to our apartment to see if I could catch her before she left but unfortunatly she wasn't there, I decided to follow her scent trail before it disappeared for good. I followed it to the other side of town and I found it lead me to where she usually trained.

"Ahh!" I heard her voice and with that, I started to run to her. What I saw shocked me to say the least, one of her brothers had her pinned with a sword at her neck. I think his name was Skyler? No, Briyler? Not that either but it was something like that, I was about to go intervine but then I heard Tyler's voice.

"Wow, I guess I can't beat you even after all of these years, I still can't beat my own brother at sword fighting." She got up and went to grab a sword that was on the floor.

"But you did get better, though. So, care to tell us who your mystery guy is?" He asked her as the sat down with their backs against the trunk.

"Ex. Ex-mystery guy. It was the guy,you were fighting with Damon." She bitterly said to her brother the blonde.

"Wh-what?! You accually like guys with weird colored features?" I glared at Damon's head as if to burn a hole in his head, when he talked about my hair color.

"Um.. hello, in case you haven't noticed I have weird colored red eyes and not to mention Zane has purple eyes and Grace has silver almost white eyes both with dark brown hair although their hair color isn't really weird among non-mages." She spoke about her eyes as if to defend me. "Plus I thought his hair was kinda cute."

_'I like her eye color they aren't like any girl's, I've ever met. They kinda remind me of pure fire when she's happy and when she's mad they remind me of blood.' _ I thought as I kept watching and listening.

"Hey, wanna spar like old times? You know, no weapons just magic." Tyler said as she got up from the tree while an orange magic circle glowed underneath her. Where Tyler stood another version in her, she had black wolf ears on top of her head, her hair grew past her butt and her eyes changed into a cat's slit, the color darker than usual. She was wearing a dark red strapless-sleeveless top that reached just alittle below her breast enough to cover her chest with black hakama pants and no shoe. From what I could see her fangs grew as well as her claws and she gained a tail.

"Well? Are you in?" She held her both of her hands out to them and helped them up, they nodded. Underneath them were the same magic circles different colors, under Damon it was a blue circle and under the redhead was a green circle. They were wearing the same outfit but Kaiyler had a white haori coat on him, both had longer fangs, claws and wolves ears.

They nodded and gathered in a circle and the blonde spoke, "Same rules as before, hide and fight. Someone will be counting to twenty and they'll try to catch the others, who ever gets caught first had to fight the tagger and if the loose they're it. Ready? Go!" I heard them and then silence, I decided that I could probably cross without being seen. But before I could across, a hand covered my mouth then pulled me up to a tree.

"Shh...If you get me caught I will kill you slow and painfully. Now, I'm going to let go and you wil not make a sound." She whispered in my ear as she took her hand off of my mouth. "What are you doing here?" She whispered again as she kept guard.

"I wanted to talk to you and I wanted to tell you-

"Shhh... be quiet." She said.

"No, you're going to listen to me." I said with a stern voice and glare.

"Natsu..." She whispered.

"No! Listen to me. Now." I said louder and more firm.

"Natsu shut up, you're going to get me..."

"You forgot the point of hiding didn't you, Nai?" I turned to see that Kaiyler was behind her and I.

"...caught." She finished.

"Yo, Damon! The game is over it turns out that Nadia forgot the point of this game." He yell out towards the woods before Damon came out.

"Aw, man. Nadia, I was looking foward to seeing you and Kaiyler fight hand to hand." He said with a disappointed tone. We jumped now to the ground and she let go off my hand.

"Nadia? Whose that?" I asked as Damon and Kaiyler raised their eyebrows at me.

"Really,you've been dating our little sister without knowing her?" Damon asked me, I stared at Tyler but she was staring off to who knows where.

"What are you talking about blondie?" I asked him, still looking at the demon girl infront of me.

"Damon. Don't. You. Dare." The black haired girl growled out but only to have her brother cover her mouth.

"Our sister's name isn't Tyler Smith, it's Nadia. Nadia Tsubaki Leyva." He said as smirk appeared on his face, he finally took his hand off of the girls's face and only smirked wider at her glare.

"Nadia Leyva as in the Leyva Thieves as in the world's uncatchable meceneries, you know but you have absolutely nothing to worry about because we left that life after our parents died anyway." Kaiyler said with a obvious tone.

"Are you serious? You lied to me about your name?" I asked Tyler- no, Nadia but it came out as a yell to whoever heard it.

"Damon, Kaiyler, can you go back to the guild? You've said enough for today, I need to talk to Natsu alone." She glared and told them with it coming out like she had venom in her mouth. The nodded and changed back to they looked like when they got to the guild, she did the same but she was in a black sports bra with a unnbottoned dress shirt with red short short and black and white converse. She walked to the tree and sat down, she patted the ground to tell me to sit next to her.

"Why did you lie about your name?" I asked but she kept staring out into the woods.

"I lie because I had to, if I had kept my last name then alot of my parent's old enemies would've tried to destroy the guild just to kill me and with all of the kids, I didn't want that to 's already happened before like a year before we started dating, some guy thought he could kidnap my sister, Grace to get revenge on my parents but my brothers and I stopped him. You guys are the only other family, I've ever known so of course, I wanted to do anything in my power to protect you even if it meant leaving my identity behind and becoming some else. My brother's did the same but didn't change their first name though, why I did I don't know what I was thinking." She explained to me, she was pulling out grass from the ground instead of looking at me.

"But you could've told me instead of hiding to for three years, you've always trusted me but why didn't you enought to let me know that." I heard her laugh bitterly and turn to face me with a hurt experssion she spoke.

"You think I didn't try to tell you? I did but everytime I tried you always said you were doing something or going on a mission with your team so, I guess I stopped trying. Tyler Smith was everything, that Nadia Leyva could never be. Tyler Smith has everything that anyone could ever ask for, a sweet boyfriend- sorry, ex boyfriend and a family that's whole. Nadia, she- she had nothing, she was nothing but a mere pick pocket and thief with a broken family, where she had to be the mother to her siblings when something was wrong." She looked me in the eyes, I could see that she wanted to cry but held the tears back.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her for never listening to her.

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done. Why did you come here in the first place, anyway?" She looked away from me again.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday, between you and I." I said trying to get her hand to hold but she pulled it away from my reach.

"Don't... Just don't please." She begged quietly, I could see a tear slip down her cheek. I turned her face towards me and made her look at me even if her eyes were closed.

"Do you remember when we went on our first annaversy date? It was kinda a disaster, we were suposed to go to a fancy resterant but we ended up with a picnic next to a lake after Juvia and Gray got us kicked out." I asked her when I let go of her face.

"That day, you told me you loved me and you sang me a song that I'd haven't forgotten since.." More tears slid down her cheek and looked.

"Do you remember how it went?" I asked her, she nodded and looked at me.

"_The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I'd f-found a home for my heart... beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_." Sang to me and smile at me with tears slipping down her face.

"_One step closer..._" We sang together as she stood up and turn from me.

"_Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave...I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me,every breath,every hour has come to this."_ I stood and hugged her from behind and layed my head on her shoulder. _**"**__One step closer...I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_.._for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." _ I hugged tighter closer my head still on her shoulder.

"Stop...Natsu..." I heard her whisper but I kept going.

"_And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..." _I felt her try to push me away but I turned her around and made her look me, she only stared at my chest. I brought my hand to her chin and made her look at my eyes._ " I'll love you for a thousand more..." _I sang the last part softer, her eyes only widen and let more tears out.

"Natsu, let go of me...I can't anymore, I can't deal with another betrayal. I can't deal with another person promising me things that won't come true." She said as she ran her hand across my cheeks but kept looking at me. "I went through that with Lyon and I won't go through that with you-

"Why not? Why won't you take a chance with me?! Huh? Did you love Lyon more that me, is that it?!" I raised my voice at her and tightened my grip around her waist.

"Wha- what?! No, that's not it?!" I cut her off again.

"Then what?!"

She pushed me off of her with all her strength and looked at me with anger, sorrow and hurt. Her eyes turned but to the slits just like when I followed her after she caught me with Lucy.

"Will you listen to me?!" She screamed at me. "Because I'm afraid, alright! I'm afraid that if I give you another chance you'll hurt me again and then, you'll tell me you've never loved me. I closed off my heart after Lyon dumped me for Juvia, a girl that was never going to look at him the same way that he did her. I was so hurt because of that to the point where I swore to myself that I'd never let myself break again. Then I met you, you showed me that I could trust with my heart. YOU.-"She poked my chest hard. "..showed me that I could love again without fear and most of all, YOU.-" She poke me harder this time. "...melted my heart with out even trying."

"Ty- I mean Nadia, I'm sorry I never thought of it like that." I tried reaching out to her bu she just stepped back.

"Don't! I don't need your pity, I've been on my own for twelve years and I can take care of my self for more to come." She had tears coming rapidly down her cheeks and this time she didn't try to wipe them.

"You know why I didn't tell you about Lyon?" She asked me with a stern glare.

I nodded 'no'.

"Because I was afraid of how you'd react when I told you that I was with him the whole mission." She stepped forward and looked into my eyes. "I've always told you that you were going to hurt me one day but I never thought that it was going to be this soon." She said as she backed away again and start walking away from me.

I just watched her walk away from, my legs not wanting to work at the time but they started to work as if to tell me to run after her and finally, I listened to them hurrying after her, running faster with every step.

"Nadia...please wait. I- I never meant for this to happen... I just was so afraid that, **I **was going to lose you and to someone that you loved first." She stopped but I kept going to make sure that she wound't leave me. "I was just so scared to the point, I had to have someone that could reassure me that I was good enough for you." I was right behind her, only a few inches away.

"Then, why?" She turned around and faced me and I could see that she was crying even harder at this point. "Why, didn't you just tell and _**I**_, _**ME,**_ not _**HER,Not Lucy **_would've made sure that you were free of any doubt that you had." She looked me dead in the eyes, I could see a wave of emotions pass through them. "And who are you to say that I loved Lyon like I love you? Huh? Because as far as I know he could go to hell after everything he put me through. Natsu, when are you going to get it through your head? I love you, no matter the obsticals or people, haven't I already told that to you around a million times?" She held my cheek, when a smile came across her face, the tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"You idiot, I'll never know why but I'll always love you more than Juvia loves Gray or Happy loves fish and Carla" She got closer to the point were I was leaning down and she was looking, where our noses where touching. The next thing she did surprised me and before I knew it her pale pink lips were on mine, I could taste the salt from the tears that stopped a while ago along with a raspberries that she might've been eating awhile ago.

I broke away first and stared at her with my mouth open trying to say something but no words came out.

She smiled and asked me, "You wanna know why I didn't want to go through what I went through with him with you?"

I only nodded.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't run after me and that you would let me go like he did." She said.

After I snapped out of my shock, I grabbed her ,lifted her up and spun her but before I could get motionsickness. I stopped and brought her close to my face, to where our foreheads touched and I kissed her hard on her lips before putting her down on the ground.

"I promise that I'll never hurt you again no matter what happens." I hugged her tighter that I ever had in my seven years of knowing her.

_**-Two Years later-No P.o.v-**_

"Do you,Natsu Dragoneel take Nadia Leyva to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, both in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" A man in a black dress pants and a black short sleeved shirt with a white paper strip in the collar asked the pink haired man.

"I Do." He was wearing a black tuxido with a red tie same color tone as the girl's eyes and a white dress shirt, that were being covered by his scale-like scarf. Beside him were Gray as his best man with Gajeel, Romeo, Jellal and Laxus as his groomsmen, all wearing the same kind of tuxidos as him but with black ties.

"And do you, Nadia Leyva take Natsu Dragoneel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, both in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?" The priest turned to the girl infront of him.

"I Do." The black haired girl said with a gigantic smile on her face. She was wearing a strapless white dress that reached a little past her feet, it had a sweetheart neckline with lace around the upper body and a rose pink sash the same tone of the man's hair.

Beside her was Juvia, who was wearing a white sweetheart neckline dress that went down to her knees with a pale blue sash. She was her Maid-of-honor, followed by Levy, who was wearing , who was wearing a white sweetheart neckline dress that went down to her knees with a pale orange sash. Followed by Wendy who was wearing , who was wearing a white sweetheart neckline dress that went down to her knees with a pale sky blue sash. Erza was next, who was wearing a white sweetheart neckline dress that went down to her knees with a pale red sash and finally Cana,who was also wearing a , who was wearing a white sweetheart neckline dress that went down to her knees with a pale yellow sash.

"By the power invested in me by the magic counsil and the country of Fiore. I, now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dragoneel. You may now, kiss the bride." He said as moved out of the way as the newly weds kissed. They finally broke away, then Nadia spoke,

"Well, Mr. Dragoneel...what are going to do now?" A smirk formed on her face as she playfully messed with his tie.

"Well, Mrs. Dragoneel... I think that we are about to face our new life together as a married couple. Scary, isn't it?" Natsu grabbed her waist and brough her closer to him as he went down for a kiss, she spoke,

"With you nothing's ever scary." She smile and kissed him hard on the lips.

_~Fin~_

_**Hey.! My name is Jay, and I hope you liked this. **_

_**I own nothing of Fairy Tail's or 'Thousand years (Part 2)' By Christina Perri Ft. Steve**_ _**Kazee.**_

_**If you want me to make a Sequal, Just comment. **_

_**If I Messed up anything just tell me.**_

_**And I also want your opionion on everything and mean reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
